Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a module perpendicularly disposed on a substrate for use in an electronic device.
The present application claims priority on Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-66425, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices have been designed such that manufacturers could easily add functions or delete functions by connecting modules to substrates via connectors or by extracting modules from substrates. For example, it is possible to employ various types of modules equipped with a CPU, memory, hard drives, network cards, etc. It is preferable that electronic devices be further reduced in size or further increased in density of integrating components.
Patent Literature Document 1 discloses an erroneous mount preventing structure for a sub-board on a main board. A sub-board is perpendicularly attached to an elongated hole formed in a main board by use of cutouts formed in the elongated hole of a main board at positions corresponding to chips of a sub-board. Patent Literature Document 2 discloses an electronic circuit device, in which two pairs of electronic circuits are each formed by mounting electronic components on an insulating substrate. It aims to reduce the size of a case encapsulating an electronic circuit device by combining insulating substrates such that electronic components formed on one insulating substrate can be partially engaged with through-cutouts formed in the other insulating substrate. Patent Literature Document 3 discloses an erroneous insertion preventing structure for a mid-plane substrate. Patent Literature Document 4 discloses a mounting structure of a child substrate perpendicularly disposed on a parent substrate. It aims to reduce a redundant space for mounting connectors such that a child substrate can be engaged with cutouts formed in a parent substrate.
The foregoing electronic devices suffer from drawbacks in that the height of a module perpendicularly disposed on a substrate should be limited due to the size of the housing. In particular, it is difficult to secure an adequate height for a mounting face of a module when a plurality of components is aligned in a height direction and mounted on a module connected to a substrate via a connector. Patent Literature Documents 1, 2, and 4 disclose technologies which cannot be applied to a module perpendicularly disposed on a substrate via a connector. Thus, it is difficult to secure an adequate height for a mounting face of a module by use of those technologies.
To cope with drawbacks due to an inadequate height for a mounting face of a module, it is necessary to increase the number of modules disposed on a substrate or to increase the height of a module as much as possible. However, this may increase the size of an electronic device.